


El círculo de fuego

by orphan_account



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, M/M, Saint Saiya Yaoi, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Nunca me hubiera imaginado eso de ti, de todas las personas del mundo, tú eras la última de la que pensaría tal cosa. El noble y dedicado Aioros un asesino, un traidor? Nos tenías engañados a todos, y a mí se me encomendó matarte..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por Auri1

Para que un fic me guste tiene que tener principalmente 3 cosas, amor, tragedia (soy una orgullosa "angst lover") y mucho mareo mental, yaoi y no yaoi, mientras tenga esto, lo leeré más que feliz. Pero hay una cosa que me lleva llamando la atención desde hace tiempo, y es que todos piensan que al pobre Shura no se le puede meter en un fic yaoi, pero y porqué no? Yo pienso que todos merecemos una oportunidad, y por eso voy a ayudar a mi compatriota español en su 1er fic yaoi (de momento no he visto otro), ya era hora de que alguien tomara la iniciativa, por difícil que parezca el reto.

Casi todo el fic va a estar ambientado en el tiempo anterior a los caballeros de bronce, por lo que a lo mejor cometo algún error cronológico o algo, perdonad si ese es el caso, además va cambiando de 1a persona (situada en el periodo anterior a los caballeros de bronce pero posterior al nacimiento de Atenea) a 3a (anterior a Saori) y bueno, aquí va mi intento, disfruten.

 

**EL CÍRCULO DE FUEGO**

La suave luz de la mañana ilumina ligeramente el templo de capricornio, atravesando las sombras, y llegando hasta la escondida habitación; observo como los pequeños rayos de luz juegan con la dorada cabellera del caballero durmiendo a mi lado, acariciando sus rasgos, esos mismos rasgos que amo, y que amaré siempre, aunque piense en ti y no en él cuando los veo... tu cara era más fina, con unos marcados pómulos y perfecta barbilla, y sobre todo con una elegancia que él nunca poseerá, pero por lo demás, el parentesco es más que evidente, y al fin y al cabo, es tan fácil pretender que eres tú cuando los dos sois tan iguales.

De pronto, uno de esos rayos intenta posarse sobre sus ojos, como con la intención de despertarlo, pero yo no se lo permito, interponiendo mi mano antes de que llegue a su destino... no, todavía no quiero que abra sus ojos, no quiero que mi ilusión se rompa todavía, no quiero que al abrirse esos ojos descubra el azul de un océano en lugar de ese verde selva siempre lleno de valor y determinación que no volveré a ver jamás, un verde que en sus últimos momentos perdió su brillo, como hacen siempre los ojos de los moribundos al verse más cerca de los muertos que de los vivos.

Yo te amaba, te amaba como jamás he amado a nadie, pero tú te vendiste, me traicionaste, y por eso tuve que hacerte pagar, aunque eso fue para mí lo más doloroso que he hecho nunca.

Recuerdo aun esos días en los que eras inocente, en los que eras mi amigo, todavía los recuerdo...

***

-"Aioros! Aioros!"

El joven caballero de sagitario se volvió al oír su nombre, una sonrisa tocando sus labios al ver acercarse a su pequeño hermano.

-"Qué ocurre, Aiolia?"

El niño por fin alcanzó a su hermano y dos acompañantes, aun con la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

-"Aioros, tienes que verlo! Yo al principio no creí a Milo cuando me lo contó, pero lo he visto y es verdad!"

Aioros, Shura y Saga intercambiaron miradas, si el incansable torbellino de Milo estaba involucrado, nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

-"Calma, Aiolia, qué ha pasado?"

Aiolia miró a su hermano con grandes ojos ilusionados y después lo tomó de la mano, tirando de él al empezar a andar.

-"Ven Aioros, date prisa, sino te vas a quedar sin verlo!"

-"Voy, voy no tires tan fuerte, qué es eso tan interesante que querías mostrarme?"

Aioros se dejó llevar por su emocionado hermano menor, curioso de saber que había llamado tanto su atención, la sonrisa aun presente, como siempre estaba cuando veía a su querido hermanito, después de todo, Aiolia era lo que él más quería en el mundo; cada vez se sentía más orgulloso del hombrecito en el que Aiolia rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo, estaba seguro de que algún día también llegaría a ser un caballero dorado dedicado a la protección de Atenea.

Shura y Saga caminaban detrás de ellos, también intrigados. Finalmente, llegaron a unas piedras situadas a pocos metros del templo de Escorpio para ver a Milo y Camus, de la misma edad que Aiolia, agachados mirando algo, una pequeña hoguera hecha con ramitas secas y hojas al lado.

-"No sabéis que quien juega con fuego se quema?"

Los dos niños se sobresaltaron por la voz de Aioros, Camus incorporándose rápidamente mientras que Milo perdía el equilibrio y daba a parar al suelo. El pequeño francés los miró impasible y sin decir nada, cosa que no era de extrañar, siempre había sido muy callado; resultaba curioso el como se llevaba tan bien con el mucho más pasional Milo, que en aquel momento se quejaba mientras frotaba su adolorido trasero.

-"Milo, enséñale a mi hermano lo que hiciste antes, venga, Saga y Shura también quieren verlo."

Los ya entonces picaros ojos de Milo los observaron para luego volver su vista hacia Camus y levantarle las cejas en señal de complicidad.

-"Tú que crees Camus, se lo mostramos?"

Camus, levantó los hombros, como indicando que le daba lo mismo, pero al parecer eso bastó para Milo, porque inmediatamente se incorporó, tomó una ramita a la que prendió fuego con la pequeña hoguera, y comenzó a buscar atento entre las rocas.

Los tres caballeros dorados lo observaban confundidos, mientras que Aiolia apenas contenía la emoción, y Camus seguía a su amigo con la mirada fría.

-"Ajá."- exclamó Milo en voz baja. -"Te he encontrado."

Aiolia corrió hacia él, y pronto los otros se acercaron... a los pies de Milo se encontraba un escorpión. Con cautela, el futuro caballero de Escorpio comenzó a prender un círculo de fuego alrededor del arácnido, pero para cuando el animal quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, las llamas lo rodeaban, no tenía salida.

Saga frunció el ceño... al parecer ya conocía el desenlace, pero aun así continuó mirando.

Vieron en silencio como el escorpión corría desesperado de un lado al otro en ese pequeño infierno. Y cuando las llamas comenzaron a cerrarse sobre él, cuando comprobó que el fin era inevitable, paró y se clavó el aguijón en su propio cuerpo... muriendo antes de ser devorado por las llamas...

Los ojos de Aioros se hicieron grandes, de todas las cosas que esperaba que pudiesen pasar, que el escorpión optase por quitarse su propia vida no era precisamente una de las opciones que le habían rondado la cabeza. Aioros había visto muchas cosas en la vida, su entrenamiento había sido muy duro, pero aun así el corazón se le apretó en un puño al contemplar la sobrecogedora escena; inconscientemente, sus brazos apretaron contra si el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano, y Aiolia se apoyó el las piernas del caballero de Sagitario, aceptando encantado el abrazo de su hermano mayor, aun asombrado por la muerte del escorpión.

***

Es curioso como recuerdo siempre ese día aun después de tantos años, sigue presente en mi memoria hasta el último detalle; pero como olvidarlo si en aquel entonces éramos felices... pero también fue cuando empezó todo.

Tú, Saga y yo éramos inseparables, los mejores amigos que puede haber, pero entonces Saga comenzó a cambiar... sí, tu adorado Saga cada día se volvía más frío con nosotros y, poco a poco, se fue distanciando. Eso te dolió, verdad? Lo sé, como sé que amabas a Saga tanto como yo te amaba a ti, pero él nunca fue merecedor de tu cariño, de tu admiración; y cuando Saga se marchó, por fin logré que me vieras con otros ojos, con los mismos ojos que te veía yo a ti...

***

Ya solo le quedaba un sitio en el que buscar, pero de todos los posibles, ese era precisamente el último en el que quería encontrarlo, aunque en su corazón, Shura había sabido desde el principio que estaría allí. Y así era, en el interior del hace tiempo ya desabitado templo de géminis, sentado detrás de un de las enormes columnas de piedra, estaba Aioros. Shura suspiró, sabía porque estaba ahí su mejor amigo.

Aioros se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, pero al ver la cara del español sonrió tristemente y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-"Otra vez aquí, Aioros?"

El chico levantó la cabeza, su mirada perdida en las sombras de la noche.

-"Siempre, viejo amigo, siempre."

La pena en esa voz que tanto amaba encogió el corazón de Shura, que con cuidado se había sentado junto a su compañero.

-"Aioros, ya ha pasado tiempo, no deberías..."

-"Pero no puedo, Shura. Y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable."

El caballero de capricornio pateó con cariño el hombro de su amigo.

-"No lo hagas, Saga..."

-"Saga no está aquí porque no supe ayudarlo."

Shura frunció el ceño, ya habían tenido esta discusión antes.

-"Saga se marchó porque quiso, no le importó el dolor que te crearía su ausencia, y cómo diablos pensabas ayudarle si él nunca la pidió, si nunca se dejó ayudar?."

Los ojos verdes del caballero de sagitario miraron hacia el cielo, la luz de las estrellas reflejándose en ellos.

-"No Shura, Saga si que nos pidió ayuda... en sus largos silencios, en su triste mirada... a su manera nos imploró que no lo dejásemos marchar."

-"Pero cómo íbamos a haberlo detenido?"

-"No hablo de su partida, sino de cuando comenzó a perderse dentro de si mismo... de cuando cambió... él sabía que algo le estaba pasando, lo sé, yo lo podía ver cada día en su cara... pero no le ayudé."

-"Deja de pensar en él, a nuestro amigo de la infancia ya lo habíamos perdimos hace mucho."

Aioros le tomó bruscamente de la mano.

-"Exacto, eso es a lo que me refiero Shura, y cuando él mismo comenzó a percatarse de fuera cual fuese su problema, ya era demasiado tarde, y nosotros que éramos sus amigos, no hicimos nada."

-"Aioros..."

-"Yo lo quería, Shura, lo quería tanto, y ahora él no está..."

Shura lo tomó entre sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza de su compañero contra su cuello, mientras le acariciaba los castaños cabellos, calmándolo y evitando que sus ojos vertieran las lágrimas que habían amenazado con brotar. Shura odiaba ver a su amigo así, y por unos instantes odió a Saga y sintió envidia. Shura amaba a Aioros, se había enamorado de él desde el momento en que lo vio, pero el caballero de Sagitario solo había tenido ojos para Saga.

-"Lo sé, sé lo que él significaba para ti."- Aioros sintió como dulcemente una mano le tomaba de la barbilla, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen con el profundo color morado de los de su amigo. -"Pero no quiero que sufras más. Olvida a Saga."- Shura le acarició con ternura la mejilla. -"Olvídalo y déjate querer por alguien a quien realmente le importas...".

Y entonces, Shura pegó sus labios a los del chico en sus brazos, compartiendo un suave beso que apenas duró unos instantes, pero que para él fueron una eternidad.

***

Ese fue el primer y único beso que jamás robé a tus labios... aun recuerdo su delicioso sabor, su suave textura... pero cómo ya he dicho, fue el primero y el último, porque esa misma noche, me traicionaste... me traicionaste, Aioros... trataste de cometer el más atroz de los crímenes para un caballero dorado... intentaste de asesinar a la pequeña Atenea.

***

Excalibur esperaba centelleante a dar el golpe final, lista como siempre en el brazo de su portador. Shura miraba con furia al joven a sus pies, que sujetaba protectoramente entre sus brazos a una pequeña bebé que no paraba de llorar, una niña que tendría algún día el destino de todos en sus manos, y que cambiaría sus vidas.

El filo de la espada invisible cortó el aire acercándose cada vez más, y a escasos metros del cuello de Aioros... se detuvo, el caballero de Capricornio no tenía el corazón para matar al hombre que amaba.

Aioros aprovechó ese momento de duda en su antiguo amigo para defenderse, haciéndolo caer y escapar con la bebé aun llorando en sus brazos, dejando un rastro de sangre tras de si.

***

Nunca me hubiera imaginado eso de ti, de todas las personas del mundo, tú eras la última de la que pensaría tal cosa. El noble y dedicado Aioros un asesino, un traidor? Nos tenías engañados a todos, y a mí se me encomendó matarte...pero en el momento de la verdad no pude acabar contigo, te amaba demasiado. Aun así, no iba a dejarte marchar sin castigo, mi brazo habría flaqueado, pero tú no escaparías inmune, yo tendría mi venganza.

Porque necesitaba saciar mi odio, llenar el profundo hueco que tu traición había dejado en mí... y pronto encontré el modo, aun sin poder vengarme de ti directamente, te haría pagar por tu engaño, y lo haría a través de la persona que más te importaba...

Y no fue difícil, tras tu traición, tu hermano quedó destrozado, marginado por todos, "los traidores solo engendran traidores" dicen, por lo que Aiolia no era de fiar. Y a fin de cuentas, después de todo ese rechazo que ha recibido desde entonces en el santuario, no era más que lógico que se acabase volcando hacia la única persona que le mostró comprensión? Yo adquirí ese papel, e hice que su odio por ti y hacia si mismo incrementara, y conseguí con él lo que nunca llegué a tener contigo, fuimos mucho más allá de un simple beso inocente.

Porque sé que nada te duele más que que tu hermano sufra, que ahora donde quiera que tu sucia alma se encuentre estará retorciéndose al ver lo que está pasando Aiolia, pero haberlo pensado mejor antes de haber atentado contra todo en lo que yo creía.

Dime, qué te parece mi castigo? Mi venganza es poseer a tu hermano, poseerlo en cuerpo y mente, porque el poderoso caballero de Leo es mío, y tú eres el culpable.

Pero no te equivoques, yo quiero a Aiolia, cómo no iba a quererlo si él es lo único que me queda de ti?. Y cuando siento su cuerpo bajo el mío, y lo obligo a cerrar los ojos, es tan fácil verte a ti, es tan sencillo imaginar que eres tú. Pero en el fondo yo se quien es, se que es tu hermano y no tú, y eso me enfurece, por lo que descargo toda mi frustración sobre él, porque Aiolia nunca podrá compararse contigo, y con mi decepción, mi descontento, mi brusquedad, lo hiero.

Y todo es tu culpa.

-"Shura..."

La adormecida voz de mi amante interrumpe mis pensamientos, y al verlo, él que es tan parecido a ti, no puedo resistirme, y antes de que sepa lo que está ocurriendo estoy sobre él, mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo con ansiedad, y mi boca contra la suya en un beso que por su intensidad hará sangrar sus labios.

Aiolia intenta decir algo, pero yo no le dejo, no quiero escuchar su voz... sino la tuya.

-"Cállate. Cállate y cierra los ojos."

Con sus ojos cerrados es tan fácil pretender que eres tú , y todo esto es tu culpa, todo... y vuelvo a recordar ese día de hace tantos años...

Porque tú y yo somos como ese escorpión, pero a diferencia de él, tú prendiste tu propio círculo de fuego, tú mismo te condenaste con tu traición, para ser muerto por tu propia mano, por tu aguijón; tú fuiste el escorpión, y a mi me tocó ser el causante de tu muerte, porque yo siempre había sido tu aguijón, siempre fuimos uno: el aguijón no puede vivir sin el escorpión, y a pesar de ser este su mejor arma, su perfecta defensa, también es su ejecutor cuando las llamas le rodean... tú prendiste el círculo de fuego, y yo cumplí con mi deber...

 

_FIN_

 

Bueno, este no ha sido el clásico fic yaoi, pero Shura tampoco es precisamente el típico personaje yaoi, o no?  
Díganme lo que les a parecido, acepto el criticismo constructivo encantada, así aprenderé, a si que cuéntenme lo que piensan.


End file.
